


Silence

by The_Hybrid



Series: The Truth Behind The Prophecy [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl doesn't talk. Or does she?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one might no make sense if you haven't read Hell in High Heels, so maybe read that first?

The girl sat in a room she didn't know, surrounded by people she didn't know for a reason she didn't know. According to the American, she was having a 'debreif', but she had no idea what that meant. All she knew was that there was a person staring at her, a woman, who looked like she was in charge. The kind woman, the one who fixed her, stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder. It was all the touch she could stand, and only Martha (what American called her) could do it.

"Leave her alone! Can't you tell she's scared?" Martha's voice had been growing ever louder at the important woman's questions. The girl hadn't answered any of them.

"Why should she be scared? She knows she's safe here, don't you?" The important woman didn't seem phased by Martha's shouting. The girl just shrunk further, if that was possible, into the chair she was in.

"You've read the report. You've seen the pictures. She's been tortured for years, but you don't even care, do you? I knew there was a reason the Doctor didn't like you. Now I know why." Martha's voice had changed to a sound of disgust, but when she looks at the girl, her voice softened to one you would use with a young child. "Come on, let's go. We're going home. Are you hungry? I'm sure I can make something you like." The two walked out of the bad room, all the while with Martha talking and the girl not saying a thing. "There's a man at home. He's called Mickey. He's my husband. Do you know what that means? I'm sure you do. He's very nice, you know. I think you'll like him. He's a bit like Jack."

  
***

Sometime later, after being in a metal box that moved (sort of confusing), the girl and Martha entered a house, and met the nice man. Martha was right, he was very nice, but even he couldn't get a noise out of the girl. After an hour or so, he gave up, but he still talked all the while. Making sure the girl knew she wasn't alone. The girl tried to thank Mickey, but it seemed everything she said he ignored. Or couldn't hear. She gave up after a while too, content with listening to the ramblings of a man she thought she could trust. It made her happy.

***

Over the next two weeks the girl became slightly happier, moving around a bit and eating, but no matter how hard she tried, the man and woman looking after her couldn't hear her thanks. She started to draw then, and fix things. Anything she could find. She felt she had to repay them for their kindness. One day though, there was a knock on the door. The girl hid in the little fort she'd made, promised that she wouldn't be disturbed while she was in there.

"Hello Jack. How are you?" Martha's voice rang out. She'd obviously opened the door. "Mickey has gone out. Do you want to come in? She's in the front room. Don't go near her fort. I don't want you to scare her."

"Alright. This way?" It was a voice she recognised. One with an American accent. "Hello? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"She'll be in the fort if you can't see her. I'll try to get her out if you want. Be nice though." Martha walked up to the fort, and started to talk to the girl gently. "Heya. Do you want to come out? There's a nice man in here. You've met him. His name's Jack, and he organised your rescue. Come and meet him."

The girl stuck her head out of the tent and looked at Jack. She tried to say hello, even though she knew it was useless. Jack just smiled at her.

"Hello there. Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"She doesn't talk, Jack. As far as I can tell, she can hear us and understands us, but she never talks."

"I'm not surprised, it's quite common to be honest."

The girl began to sing, knowing that they couldn't hear her, and that they'd begin to discuss her. She couldn't be bothered to listen. After a few minutes, Jack interuppted what Martha was saying.

"I'm sorry, have you got some music on? I can hear singing."

"Nope, it's completely silent. Are you okay Jack? "

The girl stopped singing. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's stopped now."

They continued to talk, discussing how she didn't sleep, how she was scared of a lot of things. After a while, Jack stood up. 

"Okay then, I'm off. It's been two weeks Martha. "

"I know. I've already packed up her things. But if she doesn't want to..."

"I know. I'll be careful of her. If she doesn't want to leave, she can stay here, but only if it's okay with Mickey. Understand?" Martha nodded. Jack turned to the girl. "Hiya. I'm going now. You're supposed to come with me. Do you want to?" The girl said yes. Not that he heard. "Follow me if you do then."

 

He walked out the door,  the girl trailing behind him. He could hear her, sort of. She was interested why. If finding out meant leaving Martha, then she would. Besides, Jack had made a promise to protect her. He remembered him saying that much, so she knew he was safe. Martha put the girl's things into the back of Jack's car, and waved as they left. The girl felt guilty for leaving her, but she had to find out more about Jack. Could he hear her, or was she just imagining things? 


End file.
